Users of an electronic commerce system may often share an account associated with the system. Users may, in some cases, purchase a gift for another user via an electronic commerce system. If one or more users share an account or share credentials for accessing the account, any user possessing the credentials or having access to the account may be able to view the item ordered. In the case of a gift, users may desire to place an additional layer of security or obfuscation atop an order in an order history associated with the account.